


Sebastian and Anthony share a moment

by Watabi12



Category: Brideshead Revisited - All Media Types, Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Anthony share a moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian and Anthony share a moment

**Author's Note:**

> It's no where near completed, but thought I might as well upload it. :)

Sebastian looked at Anthony, his eyes innocent and blue filled Anthony’s. In a house where there had been so much hate, there was now love. Love that co-existed like it was in a different house. It was no longer a house of stark religion, not a house of guilt. Anthony was only use to houses of sin – he sought that in Sebastian.

‘Really, Antoine! You’ve given me that look before, _you are too naughty_.’ Sebastian drew closer towards him. ‘What would Aloysius say? He’d be most unimpressed.’ The meaning of the words was all too evident to Anthony. He had known Sebastian far too long, he knew Sebastian far too well.

‘S-s-s- Sebastian -’ Sebastian took Anthony’s hand. He wanted a friend, one that could talk to him in ways that Aloysius couldn’t. A friend that could tell stories about fantasies in Europe. Somebody that could give him comfort. Anthony wanted more, he always wanted more. He wanted Sebastian. He shifted closer towards Sebastian and Sebastian jaded his body half in hesitation and half in self-denial. He wanted Anthony, he’d almost felt their skin touch, his breath upon his neck, his fingers running through his hair. But now was neither the time nor place for their union to materialise. Sebastian lacked the self-control to refrain from Anthony’s advances, he felt himself moulding into Anthony’s profile. Their heads merged, their hands holding each other’s cheeks. For the first time, Anthony did not speak for fear of stuttering, he knew that Sebastian is a rare creature, easily scared of actions – not a desirable attribute to awaken given the craved intimacy of the moment. Sebastian closed his eyes and poised his lips upon Anthony’s. Anthony could not breathe. Anthony’s hand slip down Sebastian’s body and rested upon Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian laughed.

‘Oh Antoine, how silly you are! I think it just about beats.’

‘On the contrary my dear, I think it might be as _hard_ as I am.’ Sebastian’s eyes opened, he stepped quickly backwards.

‘Sebastian, I – I’ 

‘Oh, Antoine! Please don’t speak.’

Despite Anthony feeling hurt that Sebastian demanded silence, he could feel Sebastian’s softness soothing his will. Sebastian’s sensitivity was seducing him into a state where only Sebastian could satisfy him. Sebastian filled his spirit as the sunshine became present within the shifting skies dominating the room and creating a mirage of emerald. The bluebirds chirped with jolliness and the fountain eternally splashing outside the window. Anthony slid onto the bed, Sebastian clumsily climbing on top of him. He unbuttoned Anthony’s shirt with his long, thin and pale fingers; then awkwardly undoing his tie, slipping his own shirt off over his head. He rearranged his hair slightly and smiled. He brought his face down to Anthony’s chest, his tongue trailing the lines of Anthony’s skin. His lips, on their own will separate from Sebastian’s sensitivities, kiss a path down to Anthony’s trousers. Sebastian unbuckles Anthony’s belt with ease, stripping Anthony of his tailored trousers and expensive underwear. Sebastian can feel the sensuality of the moment; his heart stands still as Anthony’s races faster than the modern motor car. His lips clasp around Anthony’s shaft, his tongue extending and retracting as arousal arrests Anthony’s body. Anthony lets out an exclamation of euphoria. 

‘S- s- s – Sebastian!’ 

Sebastian brings his head down on Anthony. Anthony’s sexuality penetrating Sebastian’s mouth and throat. They felt as though this was a vivid dream. He felt Anthony’s body at his mercy. Sebastian’s delicate eyes gazed up at Anthony who was lost to all Earth, within the moment of pure bliss. He felt a pleasure he had never felt before, pleasure manifested itself within Sebastian and Anthony was no longer content without him. He thought how _cruel _Sebastian was to be so kind, fragile and seductive.__

‘Bridey, have you seen Francis Xavier? I think he might be ill.’ 

‘No, Cordelia. Have you seen Sebastian? Mummy wants to talk to him.’ Sebastian pulled out completely. Anthony sat up. 

‘Anthony, put your clothes back on – now.’ Sebastian seized his own shirt pulling it over his head again. He grabbed Anthony’s shirt and passed it to him, as Anthony sloppily redressed. Anthony tutted at Sebastian and reached over to organise his hair. 

‘There, _my dear _Sebastian, order is restored.’ Bridey absent mindedly opens the door to Sebastian’s room.__

 _ _‘Oh, Sebastian. I thought you might have been in the garden. Mummy wishes to speak with you. Perhaps I should escort your friend home for you?’__

 _ _

‘How peculiar. Do you not consume dinner within these walls?’ 

‘Well, I suppose you could stay if you are permitted to. If both of you stay here I shall consult mummy as to your where about.’ Bridey started to walk out and along the corridor. Sebastian and Anthony were filled with laughter. Bridey revisits the room. ‘You ought to be wearing ties – both of you.’ Bridey vanished completely; Anthony and Sebastian erupted with laughter. However, Sebastian's laughter quickly turned into quiet sobs, his eyes choking back tears. 

‘You ought to go Antoine – now. I’ll get mummy’s driver to escort you home.’

‘But Sebastian! I want to stay for dinner. I have heard so much about your exquisite mother.’ 

‘No,’ Sebastian snapped, ‘No. You must leave now. I should never have brought you here. Please, Antoine. Just go back to Oxford.’ 

‘Sebastian!’

‘I will accompany you.’ 

He grabbed Anthony by the arm and strode with him out of the entrance. The car and loyal driver drove away with a perplexed and used Anthony. Sebastian gazed out to the land enclosing the house and his eyes lingered on the heavy, grey clouds moving into Brideshead on the horizon. He sighed to himself. 

__


End file.
